Izaya Alter-Ego's Theory
by Blooming Memories
Summary: I explain what Izaya's alter-ego's could possibly symbolize when it comes to Izaya's personality. Note: These are MY personal theories.


**An anonymous on Tumblr asked me: ** I see that you have a lot of insight and theories on what Izaya's alter-ego's symbolize. I don't know much about them, but you seem to think that there's a deeper meaning behind them. Explain? J

Sure thing! I actually have several theories for each, but I'll just tell you about the most accurate ones. First of all, I want to make it clear that these are **MY**personal theories. Not anyone else's, so you don't have to like it. I am simply sharing my opinion :)

**Psyche:**

I believe that Psyche is the reflection of Izaya's childish and innocent side that he still has somewhere deep inside him, but refuses to unleash it. This is the part of him that is worry-free, something that Izaya has always wanted. I think he just wants freedom from pain. Thus, this is the alter-ego born of his desires to become innocent and free.

—

Psyche is Izaya's mask. This cheerful part of him is deceitful and teasing, much like a child. Izaya uses this part of him to cover up his pain or depression. He always says he's fine. Izaya always acts and never shows his inner feelings. He usually smiles and plays it off, to cover up things that are not supposed to be read by others. I think that this is one of the complicated parts of his personality that is most important. He uses Psyche to protect himself when most needed. Psyche covers for Roppi, when in pain, which brings me to the next alter-ego.

**Hachimenroppi:**

This is the self-loathing part of Izaya. I believe that this is probably how the barrier of protection that Izaya created to protect himself manifested. This is who Izaya really is. By adding more layers to his personality, of course no one would understand him, because they never took the time to peel all of those masks off to reveal his true self. Roppi goes through intense stages of depression. He hates who he has become. Roppi is the reflection of Izaya's pain. I believe that this is the personality that Izaya has been struggling to bury. He is the cruel side of him that enjoys to manipulate people. Whenever Roppi is in pain, or emotional turmoil, Psyche comes in and becomes his mask. Roppi believes that it's harder to reach out to someone than struggle alone. That is why he keeps all of his feelings bottled up, woven intricately inside of him. So intricate, that Izaya became tangled in his own web, and could not escape. He believes his own reassuring lies, and he can't tell the difference between truth and false anymore.

**Hibiya:**

This is Izaya's arrogant and selfish side. Hibiya is the reflection of Izaya's desire to control everything around him so he can't get hurt. So everything can go the way he wants it to. In my opinion, there really isn't much I can think of about this alter-ego. I just know that this is his jealous side that aspires to become powerful. Hibiya is also cold, but this is mostly Izaya's ungrateful and whining side.

**Sakuraya:**

This is the mask that Izaya takes off when he's alone. Izaya is kind, but he rarely ever shows it to others. The only act of kindness he has possibly ever made in front of another person was asking Shinra to put the fault on him so he could get revenge on Nakura. Sakuraya is the reflection of Izaya's delicate and fragile side, one that is weak, and one that needs to be protected. In a way, Roppi is a defense mechanism to protect this part of Izaya. He hates this part of his personality because it only gets in the way of things he wants to control. This is why Izaya wants to detach himself from human emotions and become something that is above them. This is also why Simon told Izaya that he was a coward, not wanting to face the real world and all of the pain that comes with it. Izaya is not strong at all, mostly pathetic, but he struggles, trying to become someone that can face any danger head on.

With all of the alter-ego's together, covering and supporting each other, it becomes an intricate system which is Izaya's personality. I would never be able to uncover everything about Izaya because it's waaaaaaay too complicated xD

[[I hope I gave you a bit of more understanding about Izaya's thoughts and personality, even though these are just my personal theories.]]


End file.
